Kinadi Mirore
"Which one do you want destroyed first? Your body...or your soul?" —'Kinadi Mirore '''to his victims '''Kinadi Mirore' is a character in the roleplay. He was recently reborn to the world as a Wraith in order to satisfy his thirst for blood and to train the newest generation of assassins aligned with Arcadia. Personality Kinadi, unlike most Wraiths, is not an inherently evil being. He has an uncharacteristically kind heart for both his race and profession, even going as far as to never commit murder outside of his contracts. This kindness extends to friends and enemies alike, as he will often deign to finish his battles quickly rather than toying with his enemy, which mixes his professionalism for his profession with the gentleness he wishes to display. For enemies, he will often use exceedingly potent toxins after he's sufficiently numbed them as to not force them to feel pain as they die. That said, for the most part, he rarely has to do this save for on contracts where he has to assure a quick and painless kill. Kind as he is, however, he is not without his faults. Kinadi's face is frozen with a semi-permanent smile. While outwardly pleasant, this smile conveys nothing. He wears it as a mask to hide his thoughts and emotions, and will often wear an expression counter or unrelated to what he actually feels to keep people from reading him. To those that have a particular empathy for people, and that know how Wraiths are created, while he doesn't project evil, he does project a decidedly overwhelming killing intent at almost all times. Kinadi, in having been trained and raised as an assassin since his youth, is adept at conveying his intent to kill as well as disguising it with the soft and calm way he speaks combined with his innocent smile making him all the more unsettling to approach given his true nature. He has a particular love and talent for weapons, and is an expert in discerning things that are remotely poisonous or beneficial to the body, and takes these studies seriously given his knack for such things. As a master of his trade, he has a particular pride as far as his knowledge and keen eyes go, but as a warrior at heart, he prefers training with blades and perfecting assassination techniques both learned and invented for the purpose of always keeping sharp. Kinadi, given his experience in his field, doesn't enjoy imparting his knowledge unto others, but he has the ability to do so and has trained many an assassin in his time following his death, keeping the skills of his order alive at their discretion. For all the times he has shown others the arts of his order, he prides himself as their most successful weapon yet. To that end, he thinks of himself as, perhaps, something less than human. He has never viewed himself as much more than a tool for his order, and in wanting to never be thrown away, he always ensured that his edge was sharpened that he may be used over and over again for the contracts that only he could complete. Following his death, he places slightly more value on himself, but still continues to refer to himself as, specifically, a blade rather than a person for his belief that his greater purpose was as Arcadia's sword. To him, he doesn't deserve a normal existence, but he longs for the day that he can shed the last vestiges of his hatred that saw him through the pits of hell and back into the realm of the living. When that day comes, he won't be afraid to hang up his blade for good. He has experience in living the peaceful life he seeks as shown by his raising and training of his apprentice and adopted son, Festus. Kinadi almost presents a certain feminity and grace in his treatment of those he considers his children, and to a degree, he 'mothers' them more than he fathers them when his gentle treatment of both his trainee assassins and children come into account. He denies these claims, however, and keeps his work and family wholly separated as to impart upon them the lack of a need for emotional connections as far as a contract is concerned. To that end, he would even let himself die for his children if they learned something from his death, or if they were the ones to truly kill him.